The Namikaze Prince
by Battousai Baruleudth
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dia diminta ayahnya untuk pulang ke Jepang dari New York.  Apa saja yang bakal Naruto alami di Jepang ?  AU/ Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

**Warning: Fic pertama yang pasti Gaje abiisss .**

Saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fic ini cuma berdasarkan ingatan saat saya menonto Anime; Ranma ½ dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu dari otak saya.

**DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine

Summary: Namikaze Naruto, setelah menyelesaikan Senior High School di New York, dia diminta ayahnya unutk pulang ke Jepang dengan alasan masalah keluarga .

Apa saja yang bakal Naruto alami di Jepang ?

Okayy Happy Reading !

**The Namikaze Prince**

Chapter 1 : Kesan Pertama

"sial sekali... handphone-ku mati, bagaimana ini aku menemukan rumahnya"

Seorang pria berambut blonde spiky yang cukup tampan dengan birthmark 3buah garis tipis di sepasang pipinya dan mata biru sapphire indahnya, terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah Bandara di Tokyo dengan wajah pucat karena panik.

"taksi !"

Pria tersebut menyetop sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat .

"Ino cepatlahh nanti keburu sore… aku ingin membeli es krim dulu di taman" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink bermata hijau emerald kepada temannya yang bisa dibilang gila shopping. Yaahh karena mereka sedang berada di salah satu took pakaian di Mall Tokyo .

"Sakura.. coba lihat baju-baju ini, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat menawan dan juga harganya"

"memangnya kau belum puas dengan semua belanjaan yang kau beli itu"

"tapi kan itu bagus sakura, ekhh… coba lihat gaun itu" ujar gadis berambut blonde dengan poni menutup wajah bagian kanannya dan dikuncir panjang kebalakang menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna ungu.

"huhh… memangnya kau mau membelinya ?"

"mau banget tapi sepertinya uangku tidak cukup dehh…"

Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"ya sudah sekarang antar aku ke Taman !"

"tapi sakura-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sakura sudah menarik lengannya paksa untuk segera pergi . Mereka menyetop sebuah taksi dan hendak pergi ke Taman pusat Tokyo yang lumayan menarik perhatian banyak warga Tokyo terutama bagi sepasang kekasih yang ingin menikmati waktu bersama.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang cukup cantik dengan rambut panjang yang terurai dan berwarna merah sedang mondar-mandir di sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup megah dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Minato coba kau hubungi lagi siapa tau tersambung" pinta wanita tersebut dengan harap-harap cemas kepada suaminya yang tengah memegangi handphone-nya.

"percuma saja tadi sudah kuhubungi tetap tidak bisa"

"lalu bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika dia tersesat untuk sampai kesini"

"tenanglah Kushina, putra kita itu sudah besar sekarang. Walaupun keadaan Tokyo sudah berubah sejak 9 tahun yang lalu aku rasa dia tidak akan terlalu kesulitan mencari rumah ini" ucap seorang pria paruh baya seraya menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

"tuan.. kita mau pergi kemana ini ?"

"ke Taman saja pak" jawab Naruto pada sopir taksi taksi tersebut.

Sesampainya di Taman, pria tersebut langsung melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa ini adalah tempat yang sama yang dulu ia sering bermain disini tepatnya 7 yahun yang lalu. Pria tersebut langsung merebahkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggiran taman tersebut yang tepat menghadap ke arah air mancur . Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kursi tersebut mendongak ke arah langit.

"lama sekali… semua sudah berubah sekarang menjadi lebih baik" gumamnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati udara segar.

Terasa sudah cukup lama ia berbaring di kursi tersebut merasa tenggorokannya yang kering ia langsung berdiri dan segera melirik ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu untuk bisa melepas dahaga. Yahh wajar saja sejak duduk di pesawat selama bejam-jam dia belum meminum apapun.

Dia melihat sebuah Stand Ice Cream berada di pojokkan, lekas dia beranjak dari kursi dan segera menuju tempat tersebut sambil membawa koper miliknya.

"aku minta rasa strawberry" pinta pria tersebut pada pelayan stand tersebut . Dia langsung merogoh kantong belakang celana miliknya mencari sebuah dompet. Mata sapphire nya langsung melebar dan wajahnya pucat seketika merasa benda yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"dompetku kemana… apa jangan-jangan…" gumamnya. "tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali" ucap pria tersebut kepada pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan pesanannya, Naruto langsung berlalri kencang tanpa memperdulikan kopernya, dia berlari menuju kursi yang baru saja ia tiduri, sesampaiya disana ia tersenyum lega ternyata dompetnya ada di kursi tersebut dan segera membukanya, senymunya semakin melebar saat melihat didalamnya msih tetap utuh tanpa ada satupun yang hilang. Dia segera berjalan kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan kopernya tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain tama nada sebuah taksi yang baru saja berhenti dan keluar dua gadis cantik. "ekhh.. sudah sampai yahh" ucap gadis blonde yang baru keluar dari taksi yang ia tumpangi barusan. Lalu sebuah tangan menariknya dengan cepat.

"ayo Ino aku sudah hauss ingin membeli es krim…" ucap si pinky yang berlari sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. Mereka dengan segera sampai di sebuah stand ice cream.

" aku minta rasa straw… ekhh ternyata sudah ada" ucap si pinky senang sambil langsung mengambil ice yang dari pelayan.

"aku minta vanilla yaa" ucap gadis blonde.

"ekhhh… koper siapa ini kok gak ada orangnya" tanya Ino heran melihat sebuah koper dibawah sampingnya tanpa ada pemiliknya.

"tidak tahu biarkan saja"

Dan tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria blonde itu menghampiri stand "mba mana es pesananku" ucap pria blonde tersebut yang baru sampai.

"maaf tuan es pesanan anda sudah diambil oleh nona ini" ucap pelayan sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"akhhh kenapa begitu.. yaa sudah aku pesan lagi"

"se-sebenarnya itu yang terakhir… mungkin anda ingin coba vanilla atau coklat ?"

"hahh.. tapi kan aku yang duluan memesan rasa strawberry "

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah sakura dan berkata "heyy.. kau pinky kenapa kau seenaknya mengambil es pesanan orang lain ?" sontak sakura langsung menatap tajam pria tersebut "hahh… kau sendiri yang baru datang.. rambut DURIAN !" balas sakura sambil menekan kata durian.

"tapi aku yang pertama memesannya"

"lantas kenapa kau pergi... itu salahmu kan"

"itu tadi.. dompetku ketinggalan makanya aku pergi dulu untuk mengambilnya"

"itu masalahmu… wekkk…" ledek sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya . Sahabatnya, Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi sahabatnya yang bertengkar memperebutkan ice seperti anak kecil. Kedua gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam mematung. Selintas otak Naruto memikirkan sesuatu yang jahil di benaknya sepintas dia menyeringai. Dia langsung berjalan menuju gadis pink tersebut dan segera menarik lengannya dan membalikan badannya hingga berhadapan.

"heyy.. kau suka es krim-nya yaa… coba ini" ucap naruto yang langsung mendorong punggung tangan sakura, alhasil ice cream tersebut memenuhi wajahnya dan naruto pun dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan gadis pink tersebut dengan wajah kesalnya seakan mau meledak hebat."wuaahhaa..haa..hhaahaa.. puas sekali aku mengerjai si pinky itu" ujar naruto sambil lari kegirangan .

"BAKA ! dasar cowok kurang ajar… awas kau kalau bertemu lagi akan kubuat dia menyesal telah bertemu denganku" teriak sakura yang langsung membersihkan wajahnya. Ino hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak atas musibah sahabatnya itu.

"apa yang kau tertawakan Ino-pig"

"lihatlah wajahmu itu forehead, kau benar-benar seperti sakura.. maksudku wajahmu dan rambutmu sama.. hahahhaaa"

"awas dia jika bertemu lagi akan kubunuh dia.. SHANNARO !" teriak inner sakura.

"yaa sudah ayo kita pulang ini sudah sore" ucap ino menggandeng lengan sakura

"heyy… tapi pemuda itu lumayan ganteng lohh" goda ino yang menyenggol-nyenggol sakura.

"shut your mouth up ino-pig !"

"okay-okay.. take it easy honey"

Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan taman untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing .

Naruto pun langsung mencari taksi setelah puas tertawa. Sebuah taksi berhenti dan langsung ia naiki. Sesaat dia menatap dompetnya untuk melihat uangnya dan segera batinya berkata "ohh sial kenapa aku tidak teringat untuk menanyakan alamat rumahku pada supir taksi.. hingga aku harus bertemu gadis pinky tadi.. tapi ku akui dia manis juga" Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi.

**CONTINUED**

Maaf kalo gaje abis ceritanya, abis ini bener" fic pertama banget .

Bingung juga wat nerusinnya, mohon bantuannya melalui review .


	2. Chapter 2 : Sebelum Semuanya Dimulai

**Warning: Fic pertama yang pasti Gaje abiisss .**

Author's note : terima kasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan untuk me-review fic ini, maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu pendek karena rencana saya juga untuk chapter 1 baru proulog yaa mungkin chapter ini juga gak kalah pendek hhehehhee, gomen minna-san .Tapi saya janji untuk chapter depan sudah mulai cerita intinya .

**DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine

Summary: Naruto yang baru saja dating ke Jepang sudah mendapat kejutan di Taman dari seorang gadis aneh berambut pinkish .

Hmmmm… bagaimana selanjutnya yaa ?

-Previously-

"awas dia jika bertemu lagi akan kubunuh dia.. SHANNARO !"

"heyy… tapi pemuda itu lumayan ganteng lohh"

"ohh sial kenapa aku tidak teringat untuk menanyakan alamat rumahku pada supir taksi.. hingga aku harus bertemu gadis pinky tadi.. tapi ku akui dia manis juga"

Okayy happy reading ..!

**The Namikaze Prince**

Chapter 2 : Sebelum Semuanya Dimulai

"ting-tong… ting-tong…"

Terdengar suara bell pintu rumah, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa disamping istrinya, yang coba menenangkan istrinya.

"akhhh… sepertinya ada tamu, biar aku yang buka kau tenangkan dirimu ya sayang" ucap seorang pria blonde kepada istrinya yang sedari tadi tengah dilanda gelisah. Kushina hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengiyakan. Segera pria itu berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk membuka pintu.

Minato penasaran dengan siapa yang dating bertamu yang sudah hamper malam begini, dia pun langsung menjulurkan tangan mencoba untuk meraih knop pintu dari sebuah pintu yang besar dan terlihat mewah itu, dubukanya pintu itu perlahan dan setelah ia membuka pintu terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut sempat kaget melihat siapa datang raut mukanya berubah langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Kushina… cepat kemari dan lihat siapa yang datang" teriak Minato senang memanggil istrinya . Kushina yang dari sedang duduk di sofa mewahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tampang yang terlihat gelisah langsung mendongakkan kepalanya .

"siapa yang datang Minato..?" balas Kushina setengah berharap bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang wanita itu tunggu dari tadi.

"coba kau kesini dan lihat sendiri.. kau pasti akan senang"

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut penasaran dan langsung berdiri dari sofa tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud suaminya tersebut, sejenak dia berharap bahwa yang datang itu membawa kabar baik untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedari tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan benarlah semua yang dia harapkan hatinya barusan. Matanya langsung melebar seketika setelah melihat siapa yang berada di pintu itu, yaa pemuda yang dilihatnya tersebut adalah Naruto, Kushina terlihat kaget bercampur dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk putra sulung kesayangannya .

"aduhhh Kaa-san kau pasti sangatmerindukanku yaahh.. hheehhee" ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan ibunya .

"tentu saja sayang… kau membuat Kaa-san khawatir, kenapa lama sekali datangnya? lalu kenapa handphone-mu tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa jangan-jangan kau tersesat naru-chan ? lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang" Tanya kushina bertubi-tubi sambil melepas pelukannya dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"aduhh Kaa-san pertanyaanmu itu banyak sekali membuatku bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu… tadi itu handphone-ku lowbet Kaa-san dan aku tadi sempat bingung mencari rumah ini… jadi aku pergi ke Taman sebentar untuk beristirahat, maaf jika aku membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san khawatir" balas naruto.

Minato yang melihat pelukan reuni antara ibu dan anak yang sudah seperti di acara Termehek-mehek yang suka dia tonton itu hanya bias tersenyum senang karena putranya sudah kembali dan istri sudah terlihat kembali ceria seperti biasanya (author kayaknya gak pernah ke Jepang mana ada acara itu disana), oke lanjut ke cerita .

"yaa sudah Kushina sekarang kan yang penting Naruto sudah ada disini, sekarang kau bias tenang, dan Naruto sepertinya kau lelah setelah perjalanan dari New York ke Tokyo" ujar minato.

Kushina tidak menggubris Minato dia langsung memeluk kembali putranya itu. Naruto pun mau tidak mau ikut membalas pelukan ibunya yang sangat dia rindukan dia juga tidak tega dengan ibunya lagipula dia merasa nyaman. Kushina langsung meregangkan pelukannya dan berkata "yaa sudah yang penting kau sudah sampai ke tempat ini, sekarang istirahatlah dulu Naru-chan"

"tadi kan aku bilang begitu" ujar Minato sambil sweatdrop

"yaa Kaa-san aku sangat lelah, boelh aku ke kamarku ?"

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan kamarmu di lantai atas, biar Sandayuu oji-san yang membawa kopermu"

"ooiiaaa sandayuu oji-san .. bagaimana kabarnya aku juga ingin melihatnya ?"

"saya baik-baik saja Tuan muda… saya senang melihat anda kembila ke rumah ini, sudah 9 tahun Tuan muda pergi. Bagaimana keadaan Tuan muda sendiri ?" ucap seorang pria tua dengan wajah senyum ramahnyayang tiba-tiba saja datang nimrung ke acara reuni keluarga bahagia itu.

Dia Sandayuu, satu-satunya pelayan di Kediaman Namikaze ini. Beliau sudah mengabdi di keluarga ini sudah hamper 25 tahun . Alasan Tuan besar Minato masih memperkerjakannya adalah karena dia sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini sendiri. Saat Naruto kecil dia yang selalu menjaga Naruto mengajaknya bermain menghiburnya saat kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis mereka. Yahh Keluarga Namikaze ini sendiri adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Tokyo . Tuan Minato ayahnya Naruto adalah seorang Pemilik sekaligus Direktur di Namikaze Hi-Tech Corporation, sebuah perusahaan yang membuat Gadget canggih yang tidak semua orang bisa memiliknya , walaupun memilki beberapa saingan dari perusahaan lain tapi Namikaze Hi-Tech Corporation bisa dibilang yang paling besar dan sukses di Jepang, kelak Naruto-lah yang meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"ha..hha..hhaa.. ia yahh sudah 9 tahun aku pergi. Aku baik-baik saja kok Oji-san, aku senang melihat Oji-san masih ada dirumah ini" ucap Naruto senang melihat pelayan kesukaannya itu, bagaimana tidak sejak kecil Naruto sudah dirawat olehnya saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada, dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri dan sangat menyayanginya, tapi tentu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Minato sebagai ayah aslinya.

"saya akan tetap mengabdi di keluarga ini, jadi Tuan muda tidak perlu khawatir, yaa sudah Tuan muda pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemari biar saya bawakan koper Tuan muda" ucap pria tua itu sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan segera mengambil koper miliknya.

Naruto pun segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk segera ke kamarnya sambil ditemani ibunya yang bejalan disampingya, ayahnya kembali ke sofa favoritnya dan meneguk secangkir kopi yang berada di meja di dekat sofa tersebut (sejak kapan ada kopi disitu, ya biarlah terserah author donk). Naruto dan Kushina berjalan menaikki tangga dengan Sandayuu mengekori mereka dari belakang sambil membawakan koper milik Pangeran Namikaze itu. Setelah sampai di sebuah lorong di lantai atas ibunya langsung mengacungkan jari telunjukknya dan menunjukkan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna merah padam.

"ini kamarmu Naru-chan" ucap kushina. Naruto segera menuju pintu dan segera memutar knop pintu dan membuka kamarnya. Diedarkannya mata beriris sapphire-nya itu ke sekeliling kamar yang megah dan benar-benar terlihat sangat nyaman tersebut. Dinding yang dicat warna orange dengan corak pusaran berwarna merah .

"Kaa-san sengaja mempersiapkan kamar ini untukmu naru-chan, kalau ada yang tidak kamu sukai bilang saja Kaa-san akan meminta orang untuk mengubahnya" ucap Kushina sambil menatap Naruto yang masih melihat ke segala arah kamarnya itu.

"akhh… tidak kok aku suka, Kaa-san benar-benar tau bagaimana seleraku" ujar naruto langsung berjalan masuk kekamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang berukuran King-Size itu.

"hahhh nyamanya …" ucap Naruto sambuil memejamkan matanya.

"yaa sudah kalau kau suka, jangan lupa langsung bersihkan dirimu yaa dan pergi ke ruang makan karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam..

Dan Sandayuu kau bisa letakkan koper Naruto disana dan segera bereskan barang-barang milik Naruto" ucap Kushina menunjuk kea rah di bawah lemari .

"saya mengerti nyonya.." ucap pelayan tua itu sambil membungkukkan badan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Kushina hanya member sebuah anggukkan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"taruh saja kopernya disitu Oji-san dan kau tidak perlu membereskan barang-barangnya, biar aku saja ang membereskannya sendiri terima kasih" pinta Naruto yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya'

"baiklah kalau Tuan muda yang memintanya" balas Sandayuu yang segera berjalan menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto, sebelum minggalkan kamar Sandayuu berbalik.

"sekedar mengingatkan Tuan muda sebentar lagi makan malam dimulai"

"Hmmm…." balas Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan muda kalau ada perlu tinggal panggil saya" balas Sandayuu sambil membungkukkan badan

**_**Meanwhile ** Kediaman Haruno _**

"aku pulang…" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang memasuki sebuah rumah. Memang tak terlalu besar dan megah seperti milik keluarga Namikaze tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga, dan terlihat cukup nyaman dengan dihiasi kebun bunga di samping halaman depan rumah dan ada 1 pohon Sakura yang tumnuh disana membuatnya terlihat begitu indah walau sedehana.

"Saku-chan kau sudah pulang yaa.. dari mana" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan model rambut blonde yang di kuncir dua ke belakang.

"iyaa ma sebentar…" ucap Sakura langsung menuju sumber suara tersebut, sesampainya disana dia melihat ibunya yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran, ya kalian tau sendiri dimana tempat yang dimaksud….. yaa tepat sekali di WC Umum (bletak….)

'maaf-maaf maksudnya di dapur hhee..hheee' sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang baru saja disambit sandal oleh reader .

Maaf tadi itu tidak penting, kembali ke cerita …

"Saku-chan kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu" ujar Tsunade ibu Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa maa, hanya sedang kesal saja"

"kesal, karena apalagi sekarang ?"

"tadi aku ketemu dengan seorang pria jabrik yang mirip sekali dengan rubah di taman, dia sangat menyebalkan !"

"ohhh… mama kira karena sasuke lagi"

"akhh tidak kok"

"yaa sudah, sekarang kau bisa bantu mama menyiapkan makan malam". Sakura mengangguk tanda mengiyakan permintaan mamanya itu. Tsunade yang sedang menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu itu sesekali melirik kearah putri cantiknya itu dan sesekali mendengarnya mendengus tidak jelas entah apa yang penting Tsunade tidak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena dia tahu saat wajah putrinya seperti ini dia sedang tidak ingin diceramahi, dia hanya terkikik dan senyum-senyum melihat putrinya itu. Sakura pun yang menyadari tingkah aneh dari mamanya itu langsung menoleh kearah Tsunade dan mendapatinya sedang terkikik.

"mama kenapa, ada yang lucu dengan mukaku ?" tanya Sakura keheranan melihat mamanya .

"akkhh.. ekhh.. ti-tidak apa-apa kok, memangnya kenapa Saku-chan ?" balas Tsunade kaget karena kepergok sedang mentertawakan putrinya itu .

"tadi mama ketawa-ketawa seperti itu, ada apa ?"

"ohhh, tadi mama hanya lucu saja melihat wajah cantikmu yang dilipat seperti itu"

"akhhh.. mama ini" ketus Sakura sambil manyun dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah sayuran yang tadi dia tunda untuk dipotong karena ulah mamanya sendiri .

"yaa sudah kau kelihatan sangat lelah.. sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu dirimu dan cepat ke ruang makan untuk makan malam" ucap Tsunade yang kasihan melihat putrinya seperti itu .

"hmmm.. baiklah" balas Sakura yang langsung melenggang kearah kamarnya .

Diapun langsung memasuki pintu kamar dan langsung melepaskan pakaiannya untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ritual rutin pemanggilan roh iblis…

Maaf mungkin maksudnya mandi .

Dikamar mandi Sakura langsung memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia langsung membasuh mukanya yang agak sedikit lengket karena terkena cream strawberry yang sukses mendarat diwajahnya akibat ulah si jabrik menyebalkan itu.

'dia langsung membasuh mukanya dengan air lagi setelah tadi dia cuci dengan pembersih wajah.

'aku harap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya lagi akan kubuat kedudukan menjadi 1 sama' batin Sakura .

'tapi benar juga kata si Ino-pig itu, kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang tampan dan dari caranya berpakaian dia sangat keren dan modis juga' batinnya lagi tapi sekarang sambil dihiasi dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin percaya apa yang baru saja dia katakan itu. Wajahnya kembali terlihat kesal setelah tadi terlihat senyumnya yang manis .

'Sasuke juga tidak kalah ganteng dan gayanya juga tidak kalah oke dengan si durian tadi…

'tapi kalau dibandingkan aku juga bingung .

'tapi Sasuke selalu dingin dan selalun mengacuhkanku' sekarang wajahnya terlihat sedih .

Dan tiba-tiba…

"Hatchiihhhh….

Aduhh aku kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersin seperti ini, aku kan tidak sedang sakit…" gumamnya sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang mancung yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

"sudahhlaahh aku kenapa jadi memikirkan dua pria aneh itu, aku harus segera ke ruang makan kasian kalau sampai menungguku terlalu lama"

_Back to **Kediaman Namikaze_**

"Hattcchihhhh….."

"aduhh aku kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersin seperti ini, apa karena barusan aku membicarakan gadis pinkish itu yaa… tapi bukannya yang bersin itu yang sedang dibicarakan" gumam Naruto sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di dagu nya sambil memasang pose berpikir jawaban UN Matematika.

'tapii jarang sekali aku bertemu gadis berambut pink seperti itu, wajahnya juga cukup manis' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum .

'andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi dia pasti tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan emas untuk langsung membunuhku' piker Naruto dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah dari senyum ala rubahnya menjadi sebuah tampang ngeri seperti melihat soal Logaritma .

**-Skip Time-**

"akhhh menyegarkan sekali setelah, setelah perjalanan ja-… heeiiii akhhh" teriak Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu berwarna orange tua dan berbulu lebat nan halus melompat tepat kearah wajah tampannya tersebut dan jelas membuat

kaget pria blonde tersebut. Dia langsung mengangkat benda yang menempel di wajahnya tersebut dan menjauhkan benda tersebut dari wajahnya, semula wajahnya terlihat kaget berubah tersenyum setelah melihat dan mengetahui apa yang baru saja menempel di wajahnya itu.

"akhhhh… ternyata kau Kyuubi kau mengagetkanku saja, aku kira tadi itu makhluk apa ternyata kau" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk rubah kesayanganya tersebut. Rubah itu pun hanya menjilati pipi majikannya itu yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia jumpai.

"hhiihhiii.. itu geli tau, kau pasti sangat merindukanku yaa.. maaf ya membuatmu merindukanku tapi sekarang tidak usah khawatir karena sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, aku akan menemanimu seperti dulu"

Naruto langsung meletakan rubahnya itu di ranjang dan segera membuka lemari untuk berpakaian. Dia tersenyum saat melihat isi lemarinya itu "wahh kaasan pasti yang menyiapkan ini semua, bahkan semua baju-baju ini benar-benar pas dengan ukuranku" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum. Setelah berpakaian Naruto langsung membawa Kyuubi keluar kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"hmmmm… rubah itu benar-benar merindukanmu Naruto dia hanya mau bermain denganmu, bahkan pada saat Konohamaru mrngajaknya bermain pun dia tidak mau dan juga hanya mau bermain di kamarmu" ucap Minato yang melihat Kyuubi ada di tangannya. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan meletakan Kyuubi di pundaknya, sesaat dia mengingat saat pertama kali menemukan rubah disebuah semak-semak saat Naruto tersesat yang sedang bermain dengan Sandayuu di sebuah Villa milik keluarga Namikaze, Naruto langsung memungutnya dan ingin sekali memeliharanya karena dilihatnya kyuubi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan kala itu.

Setelah dia kembali ke dunia nyata, segera dia mengambil kursi dan bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan .

"kau suka bajunya naruto ?" Tanya Kushina

"akhh iya Kaa-san, Kaa-san benar-benar memperhitungkan semuanya yaa" balas naruto

"kau tau Naruto, Kaasan-mu itu sangat berhati-hati dalam mempersiapkan semuanya hanya unutkmu naruto, kau beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Kaa-san" ucap minato

"ahhaahaa iya juga Tou-san, aku juga harus berterima ksih pada Tou-san karena tidak salah dalam memlilih seorang istri.. hheehheeehe" ujar naruto sambil tertawa ringan

"sudah kalian berdua, cepat habiskan makanan kalian.. dan kau Naruto kau harus makan banyak yaa karena Kaa-san sudah memasak ini semua untuk menyambut kedatanganmu kesini" ucap kushina

"Naruto nanti kau ceritakan yaa tentang pengalamanmu selama berada di New York berasama Jiraiya" ucap Minato

"nanti saja ceritanya sesudah makan" potong Kushina

"oiiaa Naruto apa kau sudah punya pacar ?" tanya minato yang sukses mengeluarkan minuman yang hampir melewati tenggorokaan Naruto.

"akhhh… ti-tidak aku belum punya pacar Tousan, memang sihh disana banyak menyukai ku bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengajakku jalan, tapi aku tidak suka dengan semua gadis-gadis disana"

"kau ini jangan jual mahal seperti itu Naru-chan, kau pasti mewarisi sifat Tou-san mu itu.. kalian berdua memang benar-benar mirip sekali"ucap Kushina. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan gadis pinky yang ia jahili di Taman sore tadi, Naruto langsung tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"kau kenapa Naru-chan ? kok senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat tingkah aneh putranya itu.

"akhh tidak kok Kaa-san, memangnya aku tersenyum yaa.. hhee.. hheee.. hee.."

Minato dan kushina langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh putranya itu.

"oiiaa Kaa-san, Konohamaru dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi ? tanya Naruto

"adikmu itu sedang ada acara kerja kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya, jadi hari ini dia menginap di rumahnya.. tapi Kaa-san sudah memberitahu dia bahwa hari ini kau akan pulang" jawab kushina

"sudah ngbrol-ngbrolnya.. sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu Naru-chan"

**-Skip Time-**

Setelah acara makan malam selesai Naruto segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat sebelum Kushina memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnnya .

"ooiiaa Naru-chan, besok kau jangan terlambat yaa karena besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah, Kaa-san sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dan memilihkan sekolah yang tepat untukmu"

"jadi aku langsung sekolah yaa?"

"tentu saja Naru-chan, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"tadinya kupikir aku bisa berjalan-jalan dulu berkeliling Tokyo.. hheehhee…"

"hmmmm… ya sudah cepat kau tidur jangan sampai kau terlambat besok, kau sudah tidak membawa kebiasaan burukmu itu kan?"

"soal itu.. hhee.. hee.." Naruto hanya cekikikan karena memang kalau diingat-ingat dia tidak pernah bisa mneghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang sulit untuk bangun pagi.

"kau ini pokoknya besik tidak boleh terlambat.. bisa malu Kaa-san kalau hari pertamamu langsung telat"

"kenapa Kaa-san yang perlu mau, kan yang mau sekolah itu aku bukannya Kaa-san ?" Tanya Naruto penuh keheranan

"dengarnya Naru-chan, besok itu kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang di Kepala Sekolahi oleh teman Kaa-san dan Tou-san saat kuliah dulu, dan Kaa-san sudah mengatakannya bahwa besok kau bisa langsung bersekolah disana" jelas Kushina panjang lebar entah Naruto mengerti atau tidak .

"iya.. iya.. aku mengerti kok Kaa-san" ucap Naruto sambin manggut-manggut.

"yaa sudah cepat kau tidur jangan sampai terlambat besok dan jika perlu apa-apa kau bisa panggi Kaa-san atau Sandayuu"

"okee mom" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir memperlihatkan cengiran khas rubahnya. Naruto langsung berlari menuju tangga dengan Kyuubi mengekorinya .

"kau yakin Kushina kalau Naruto itu akan langsung bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya" ucap Minato

"tentu saja dan harus bisa, lagipula ada Tsunade kan yang bisa mengawasinya" sahut Kushina

"baiklahh, sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Naruto yaa…

Ya sudah ayo kita juga tidur, kita juga tidak boleh terlambat kerja besok" ucap Minato sambil memegang kedua bahu istrinya . Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto sudah ada di ranjangnya dan hendak pergi tidur setelah menyetej jam wekernya.

"heyy Kyuu.. padahal aku ingin bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan besok berkeliling Kota Tokyo.. tapi aku harus sekolah.. aku janji jika ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kyuubi

"wuahhhhhhhh…" Naruto menguap panjang tanda rasa kantuknya tidak tertahankan lgi.

"aku sudah ngantuk.. aku jadi tidak sabar untuk besok… semoga besok bisa menjadi hari yang menyenangkan….."

_Back to **Kediaman Haruno_**

-**Skip Time** : setelah makan malam selesai-

"Saku-chan bantu mama membereskan piring-piring ini"

"iya ma sebentar" ucap sakura sambil berjalan menuju meja makan yang tadi dipakainya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Yahh mau bagaimana lagi di kediaman Haruno itu tidak ada pembantu rumah tangga, bukan karena mereka tidak bisa membayarnya tapi karena sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Tsunade, ibu sakura adalah seorang kepala sekolah dari salah satu sekolah elite di Tokyo 'Konoha High School' tepatnya dan juga tempat Sakura bersekolah.

"nahh sudah selesai semua… terima kasih sayang"

"iyaa ma sama-sama.." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"sekarang kau tidurlah Saku-chan, jangan sampai terlambat besok yaa"

"iya ma aku mengerti"

"oiiaa tunggu Saku-chan.. besok akan ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke sekolah kita.. dia adalah anak dari teman mama saat kuliah dulu"

"ohhh.. laki-laki atau perempuan ma ?" Tanya Sakura

"dia laki-laki.. ibu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.. dia pasti mirip dan sama tampannya dengan Minato"

"hahhhh mama ini, padahal anaknya ada disini tapi malah memuji anak orang lain" ketus Sakura sambil manyun.

"yaa sudah aku ke kamare dulu yaa ma" sambung Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tsunade. Sakura langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan sebelum dia merebahkan dirinya dia membereskan terlebih dahulu buku-bukunya dan menyetel jam wekernya, barulah dia merebahkan dirinya. Terlihat dia menguap sebentar .

'besok kata mama ada siswa baru yang akan masuk ke sekolah ku, kudengar juga dia menyebutkan dia anak Paman Minato, memang Paman Minato itu benar-benar tampan sihh, aku jadi penasaran dengan siapa dia besok' batin Sakura sambil membayangkan wajah yang akan di atemui besok tanpa dia ketahui dia adalah Naruto, pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Setelah puas tersenyum-senyum sendiri Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya .

'Kami-sama buatlah besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan'

**CONTINUED**

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak sedikit ngawur nii. Tapi mudah-mudahan reader sekalian suka .

Next Chapter : Kehidupan Naruto pun di mulai dengan sekolah barunya dan bagaimana dengan Sakura ?

Please Review….


	3. Chapter 3 : New School and New Prince

**Warning: Fic pertama yang pasti Gaje abiisss .**

Author's Note: Maaf sebesar-besarny bagi para reader yang sudah membaca fic ini… saya gak update chapter 4 tapi saya panjangin chapter 3 ini, dan juga jalan ceritanya ini Naruto dkk sudah kelas XI…

**DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine

Summary: Naruto yang baru saja datang ke Jepang harus bersekolah dengan sekolahnya yang baru, bagaimana dengan sekolah baru Naruto tersebut ?

-Previously-

"aku sudah ngantuk.. aku jadi tidak sabar untuk besok… semoga besok bisa menjadi hari yang menyenangkan….."

'Kami-sama buatlah besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan'

**The Namikaze Prince**

Chapter 3 : New School & New Prince

"kriiing… kriiing…"

"stttttt"

"Duaakkk !"

Terdengar suara jam weker yang dibanting kea rah dinding setelah berdering cukup keras untuk membangunkan seseorang dari alam mimpinya, tetapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini dia langsung membanting jam wekernya sendiri .

Lalu tiba-tiba secercah sinar matahari masuk melalui balkon disebuah kamar yang berhasil membuat kedua mata pemuda tadi mengerjap beberapi .

"sampai kapan kau mau tidur Naruto.. ayo cepat bangun cepat pergi mandi kau harus berangkat ke sekolah barumu " perintah Kushina yang baru saja membuka pintu balkon. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati ibunya sedang menatapnya .

"se.. ben.. tar lagii….." ucap Naruto setengah tertidur. Ibunya langsung menarik selomut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dan langsung menarik kedua kakinya dan membuat Naruto kaget dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya itu .

"akhhh Kaa-san menganggu saja.. tadi itu hampir saja masuk tau"

"masuk ?" tanya Kushina penuh heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"iyaa… tadi itu aku sedang bermimpi mendribble bola dan hendak melakukan Slam Dunk"

"terserah kau sajalah.. yang penting sekarang kau cepat mandi lalu bersiap-siap.. seragam sekolahmu sudah Kaa-san siapkan" perintah Kushina yang segera meninggalkan kamar putranya.

-Skip Time: setelah mandi

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung mengambil tempat di meja makan bersama ayah dan ibunya itu. Dia lanfsung mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry dan setelah selesai sarapan dan meminum susunya dia langsung keluar rumah hendak pergi ke sekolah .

"Hari ini biar Tou-san yang mengantarmu ke sekolah sekalian memperkenalkanmu dengan kepala sekolah barumu" ucap Minato sambil melangkah kearah garasi untuk mengeluarkan Nissan Skyline berwarna silver milik ayahnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyalami ibunya dan langsung menuju ayahnya.

**Meanwhile**

"Saku-chan kau sudah siap… cepatlah" ucap Tsunade yang ada di dalam sebuah mobil Avanza yang siap melaju. Sakura segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping ibunya.

Sesampainya disekolah Sakura diminta ibunya untuk ikut ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah, ruang ibunya bekerja. Mereka yang berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi disana karena tidak biasanya Sakura dengan Kepala Sekolah mereka jalan berdampingan walau semua siswa tahu mereka adalah ibu & anak. Setiap siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka member salam kepada ibunya dan beberapa dari mereka juga menyalami Sakura.

"ma.. sebenarnya ada apa aku ?" Tanya Sakura heran kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya mengajaknya ke ruangannya.

"seperti mama yang bilang semalam kan, ada seseorang yang ingin ibu kenalkan padamu Saku-chan" jawab Tsunade. Sakura coba mengingat apa yang diucapkan ibunya semalam.

Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah Sakura mencoba melihat ke luar pintu karena terlihat ada keramaian dan kerumunan dan halaman depan sekolah. Sakura melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang tidak ia kenali terparkir disana dan beberapa siswa masih mengerumuni mobil itu sedangkan para siswi terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang mereka lihat.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera masuk ke ruangan ibunya dan menutup pintunya tidak ingin memikirkan hal tadi. Dan lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dua orang yang menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, suara itu semakin jelas pertanda mereka semakin mendekat. Dan terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan Sakura dan Ibunya berada.

"Masuklahh" ujar Tsunade yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Lalu terlihat knop pintu itu berputar .

'Cklek'

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"KAU !"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"KAU !" teriak Naruto dan Sakura sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya melihat satu sama lain tidak kurang dengan kedua mata mereka yang terbalalak. Minato dan Tsunade terkejut karena putra dan putrinya ternyata sudah saling kenal.

"lohhh Saku-chan.. kau sudah kenal dengan putra Tuan Namikaze ?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meminta jawaban.

"kau juga Naruto.. kau sudah kenal dengan Sakura.. putrinya Nyonya Haruno.. kepala sekolah ini ?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Tsunade.

"TIDAK !" jawab Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan yang langsung memalingkan wajah mereka . Minato dan Tsunade saling menatap dan mengangkat bahunya. Tsunade dan Minato langsung memperkenalkan putra-putrinya.

'jadi si jabrik ini yang dimaksud mama semalam.. benar-benar tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan situasi seperti ini dan dia juga akan bersekolah disini.. pasti ini hari terburukku' batin Sakura sambil menatap Naruto, dia langsung menghela nafas panjang. Naruto yang mendengar ada yang menghela nafas dan merasakan ada yang memperhatikan langsung menoleh kea rah Sakura.

"apa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya

"akhh.. ekhh.. apanya yang apa ?" Tanya Sakura gugup karena mungkin dia merasa Naruto melihatnya sedang memperhatikannya.

"kau.. kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu.. ada yang salah ?"

"hahhh.. siapa juga yang melihatmu.. dasar baka kegeeran !"

"sudah ketauan masih menyangkal.. dasar pinky pervert !"

"Apa Kau Bilang !" tanya Sakura kesal dan terlihat sedang mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal yaa, baguslahh kalau begitu jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot mendekatkan kalian.. hhahhaa" ucap Tsunade yang menengahi perang dingin diantara mereka.

"apa maksud mama ?" Tanya Sakura heran dengan tatapan meminta jawaban. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Minato yang merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi segera berpamitan .

"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu aku harus segera ke kantor.. aku titip putraku padamu Tsunade.. dan Naruto bersikaplah baik di hari pertamamu ini dan juga dengan Sakura-chan yaa" ucap Minato sambil keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"hahhh ?" Naruto dan Sakura terlihat kebingungan, ada apa dengan para orang tua ini. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan segera menuju mejanya.

"sekarang sudah mau masuk jam pelajaran.. Saku-chan tolong antarkan Naruto ke kelasnya.. dia sekelas dengan mu sekarang dan Naruto jika perlu apa-apa kau tinggal minta bantuan dengan Sakura dia Ketua Osis disini dan nanti saat jam istirahat Sakura juga akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah ini" jelas Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum ala rubahnya. Sakura terlihat kaget sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk, dia langsung menoleh kearah Naruto tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"heiii… ini sudah mau masukkan ? ayoo cepatlah" ucap Naruto sambil melirik malas ke arah Sakura. Sakura sudah benar-benar kesal dengan si jabrik itu belum lagi masalah es krim kemarin dia benar-benar tidak bias melupakannya. Sakura langsung berpamitan dengan ibunya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan mendahului Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggunya di luar ruangan. Naruto mengukitinya dari belakang.

Semua siswa-siswi di sekolah itu terus memperhatikan mereka, terutama dengan Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi disana karena terlihat sangat tampan dan juga terlihat keren. Naruto terlihat tersenyum kepada beberapa siswi yang tersenyum padanya . Setelah sampai di Kelas XI-3. Disitu terlihat sangat ramai dengan para murid disana sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing karena guru pengajar belum datang. Sakura masuk dan diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Heii semuanya tolong tenang sebentar dan jangan ribut dulu" Sakura berteriak dan berhasil mengambil perhatian semua siswa di kelas itu, beberapa siswi terus memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat yaa kau tau 'Keren'. Dan beberapa disana terdengar berbisik tentang murid baru itu tentunya.

'dia kan yang tadi keluar dari mobil keren itu'

'iya benar yang tadi bersama ayahnya mungkin'

'dia keren yaa, ganteng lagi' bisik beberapa siswi yang sudah jadi biang gossip di kelas itu. Berbeda dengan para siswa yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya sosok Naruto, mungkin takut kesaing kali.

"Heiii Sakura.. siapa yang bersamamu itu.. ? kenalin dong…" teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde dikuncir satu dan berponi yang hampir menutupi bagian kanannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Sakura kalau bukan Ino yang juga dijuluki si 'Ratu Gosip' di sekolahnya. Dan beberapa murid ikut menyoraki tanda menyetujui.

"iyyaa tenang seben-"

"ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali" ucap seorang pria pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna silver lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tepatnya hidung dan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan kelas menjadi tenang mendadak melihatnya datang. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"ekhh ini Kakashi-sensei.. aku baru akan memperkenalkan murid baru" ucap Sakura. Kakashi langsung menyadari siapa pemuda asing dihadapannya itu.

"ohh begitu yaa, yaa sudah kau duduklah Sakura dan kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kakashi yang langsung menatap Naruto. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ino.

"baiklah semuanya tenangnya ada yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya, baiklah kau kenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi dan langaung menatap Naruto. Naruto langsung berjalan ke tengah kelas.

" Semuanya namaku Naruto… Namikaze Naruto, mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto. Semua siswi kembali berbisik lagi.

"jadii Naruto dari mana asal sekolahmu dan kenapa kau pindah kesini ?" Tanya Kakashi

"aku dari Amity High School di New York dan ayahku memintaku melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang" jawab Naruto. Semua murid disana terlihat melongo tanpa terkecuali Sakura dan mereka masih menatap Naruto tidak percaya ada murid impor.

"wahh sepertinya menarik yaa, ada murid dari luar negeri yang masuk ke sekolah kita ini, baiklah Naruto sekarang kau bias duduk" ucap Kakashi dan dibalas anggukkan dari Naruto. Naruto melihat kursi di pojok kanan dekat dengan jendela dan segera melangkahkan kakinya, semua siswi masih memperhatikan Naruto mata berbinar seolah kedatangan seorang pangeran ke sekolahnya. Naruto tidak merasa heran sedikit pun dengan tatapan para gadis, mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan sekolahnya yang lama. Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia cari dia melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala disandarkan kebelakang. Naruto langsung mengetahui jelas siapa dia pemuda dengan gaya rambut dikuncir tinggi ke belakang mirip seperti nanas. Pria yang tengah tertidur itupun langsung terbangun saat merasa ada yang menghantam kepalanya, mungkin sebuah bogem.

"apa-apaan ini, siapa yang berani me-….NARUTO ! Namikaze Naruto !" pria tersebut langsung terbelalak melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

"Haahhaa… hhaa.. hhaa… tidak usah kaget begitu, ternyata kebiasaan burukmu itu masih tidak hilang juga… dasar kau Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi teman lamanya itu .

"Ckk.. Mendokusai….."

Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang kebetulan kosong dan segera mengeluarkan buku-buku. Naruto menoleh kea rah Shikamaru yang akan membuka mulutnya siap melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menutup mulut dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"nanti saja kalau ingin bertanya macam-macam kalau sudah istirahat…" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil bukunya lagi. Shikamaru kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Lalu seorang pria yang cukup unik dengan alis tebal dan rambut seperti mangkuk terus saja memperhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat, Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"so.. _fuzzybrows_.. what's wrong with me ?" Tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya langsung tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Lee.. Rock Lee"ucap pria tersebut sambil terus melayangkan tangannya di udara. Naruto langsung menjabatnya, sebelum Naruto mengenalkan namanya pada pria ini, Lee sudah terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi.. kau benar dari Amerika, disana seperti apa yaa ?" Tanya Lee dengan wajah penuh berharap.

"tidak jauh beda dengan disini…" jawab Naruto

" begitu yaa… hmmmmmmm" balas Lee dengan memasang pose berpikir, meletakkan tangannya di dagunya sambil mngusap-ngusapnya.

"jadi Sakura…..?" Ino menggantung pertanyaannya sambil menatap ke arah Sakura. Sakura tentu tahu pertanyaan yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"sudah jelas kan.. dia itu murid baru disini" jawab Sakura sekenanya

"jelaskan kenapa dia bisa bersamamu forehead ?"

"dia itu anak dari kenalan ibuku "

"tidak kusangka.. baru kemarin dia menjahilimu… sekarang sudah sekelas sama kita, mungkin dia pangeran yang dikirimkan untukmu forehead"

"kau ini.. jelas ini cuma kebetulan kan"

"tapi tidak bagiku"

"terserah kau saja pig"

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, hingga akhirnya bunyi bel istirahat memecah kejenuhan semua siswa. Mereka dengan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang sudah hendak beranjak dari kursinya melirik kearah Shikamaru dan melihatnya masih memejamkan matanya.

'hmmmmmm… benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali' gumamnya

Sakura yang sudah membereskan semua buku-bukunya siap untuk pergi ke kantin hingga akhirnya suara panggilan seseorang menghentikannya.

"Heii pinky.. kau mau kemana ?" Tanya pemuda yang berada tepat dibelakang Sakura. Sakura langsung berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"bukan urusanmu kan ?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"bukannya Tsunade-sama bilang kalau kau harus mengantar ku berkeliling sekolah ini.. ?"

"memangnya kau tidak bisa sendiri, kau kan sudah besar"

"tapi apa kau tega menyuruh murid baru berkeliling sekolah sendirian, lagipula kau kan ketua Osis bukannya ini sudah menjadi kewajibanmu.." balas Naruto dengan sedikit senyum menyungging di wajahnya.

"yaa sudahhh.. aku mengerti !" Sakura dengan kesal langsung berjalan menuju arah Naruto dan melewatinya. Sedangkan Naruto mengekorinya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan cukup lama tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka untuk mencoba untuk memulai percakapan, hingga akhirnya sampai di Perpustakaan Sekolah, Sakura terlihat sedikit takut sambil celingukkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

'semoga Sasuke tidak melihatku sedang berjalan dengan pria ini, dia kan biasanya ada di perpustakaan' batin Sakura setengah khawatir.

"kau sedang mencari apa ?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung meihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya selama berjalan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dia terus mengekori Sakura dengan memasukkan kedua lengannya dan sesekali tersenyum membalas senyuman dari para siswi yang melihatnya.

"toiletnya dimana " Tanya Naruto dengan terus memperhatikan gadis pink dihadapannya. Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

" Heeiii pink.. aku tanya dimana toiletnya ?" Naruto bertanya kembali untuk memastikan. Tetap tidak dijawab Sakura hingga pada akhirnya Naruto berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghampirinya dan meraih lengan kiri Sakura. Sakura yang kaget dan masih dalam lamunannya tidak sadar Naruto mencoba meraih lenganya dan membalikkan tubuh mungil gadis itu, hingga akhirnya dia kaget dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi dengan sigap lengan kekar Naruto menangkapnya dan menariknya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Alhasil, Sakura berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto tidak melepaskannya, dia malah terus mempertahankan Sakura dalam pelukannya, menjadikan mereka tontonan para siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang berhenti sesaat untuk menyaksikan Drama langka tersebut. Mereka semua menyoraki momen tersebut, dan tempat itu ramai untuk beberapa saat dan memancing semua murid untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Hingga seseorang memanggil.

"Sakura…"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang selalu mengeluarkan tatapan dingin sedang menatap mereka yang tengah berpelukan.

"Sa… suke.. kun…."

Naruto terus menatap tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke benar-benar tidak senang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu, dia ingin marah tentu itu tidak bisa. Pertama, pria dengan marga Uchiha itu dikenal adalah pria yang sangat dingin dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan sesuatu apalagi soal perempuan. Kedua, bagaimana imej-nya dihadapan teman-temannya jika dia terlihat sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu tentang seorang perempuan. Ketiga, dia tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sakura jadi apa alasannya untuk marah dengan pria jabrik blonde tersebut. Sakura yang sempat mematung bingung akhirnya menyadari tatapan Sasuke dan segera melapaskan lengan kekar Naruto yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada dekat dengannya. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya segera meninggal tempat Naruto dan Sakura.

Mata sapphire Naruto menangkap jelas rasa bersalah di mata emerald milik Sakura, dia bisa segera membaca raut wajah Sakura yang yang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura mungkin menyukai pria bernama Sasuke tadi. Semua siswa yang melihat kejadian tadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mereka tahu situasi seperti apa ini.

"sebelah sana..." ucap seseorang memecah keheningan.

"ekhhh... ?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah orang yang berkata barusan.

"sebelah sana..." Sakura mengulangi perkataannya sambil menunjuk direksi ke arah sebuah belokan diujung lorong .

"tadi kau bilang mau ke toilet kan ?" sambung Sakura kembali.

"kau masih mau mengantarku... kalau kau tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa... aku bisa sendiri" ucap Naruto yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

"sudahlah... bukankah tadi kau bilang ini adalah kewajibanku... cepatlah nanti jam istirahatnya keburu selesai" jawab Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari toilet Naruto melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"kau sampai menungguku seperti ini... hee...hee...hee…." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk meneruskan tugas berkelilingnya dengan Naruto. Bisa diketahui dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin masalah tadi. Naruto langsung mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dengan melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat hening tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka hingga akhirnya suara Naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"heii pink kita mau kemana sekarang ?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

"bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu ! kau pikir aku tidak punya nama !" Sakura berteriak kesal atas panggilan Naruto tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"ya ya baiklah... jadi Sakura-chan kita mau kemana sekarang ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Naruto kembali mengikutinya dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Heii... Sakura-chan..." tanya Naruto

"apa lagi !" ketus Sakura

"kau bisa tidak antar aku ke lapangan basket ?" tanya Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura langsung terdiam dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"memangnya kau bisa main ?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit nada meremehkan. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau tidak perlu tahu... antarkan saja aku kesana" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar. Sakura tidak menanggapinya dan segera berjalan ke tempat tujuan Naruto. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat tim basket cowok sedang terlihat sedang berlatih, sedangkan tim basket cewek sedang istirahat di sisi lapangan.

Naruto terus melihat tim basket yang sedang sparring sambil memperhatikan dalam-dalam cara mereka bermain tepat di belakang Sakura. Tiba-tiba bola yang melesat kencang ke arah Sakura, Sakura jelas tidak melihat bola karena sedang mengobrol dengan gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua, Tenten seorang siswi dan salah satu anggota dari tim basket cewek.

"Heii kau minggir !" teriak seseorang di tengah lapangan.

"Sakura awasss... ada bola menuju ke arahmu !" teriak Tenten. Sakura langsung menoleh dan….

"KYAAAAA..."

'Tap'

'Dug.. Dug.. Dug..'

Sakura masih menutup matanya ketakutan, tapi dia tidak merasakan bola itu datang kearahnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dan punggung Naruto lah yang dia lihat sekarang.

Naruto sedang memantul-mantulkan bola yang tadi melesat ke arah Sakura.

"heii... kau tidak apa-apakan ? bolanya sudah kutangkap..." ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memberikan senyuman khas ala rubahnya itu, sedangkan Sakura terus diam mematung.

"Heeiii... Sakura kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap Tenten khawatir

"Hheeiii kau pirang... cepat lemparkan bolanya" teriak seorang pria berambut biru di tengah lapangan kepada Naruto yang masih memain-mainkan bolanya itu. Naruto pun langsung menyeringai. Dia segera berlari ke arah pria tadi dan beberapa temannya .

"kalian ingin bola ini kan ?.. coba ambil dariku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Dia menantangmu Suigetsu..." ucap pria berambut jingga pada temannya yang berambut biru tadi. Pria bernama Suigetsu itupun langsung berlari kearah Naruto mencoba merebut bola itu kembali.

Naruto men-dribble bole kea rah Suigetsu dan Suigetsu pun bersiap menerjang Naruto,adu keahlian pun tak terelakkan di tengah lapangan .

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

"hossh... hosshh..." Suigetsu terlihat benar-benar lelah sambil memburu nafas yang tengah memegangi kedua lututnya, sedangkan Naruto dia berdiri di hadapan Suigetsu sambil memutar-mutar bola dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kau sudah menyerah yaa..." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Pria berambut biru itupun benar-benar kesal dan bangkit kembali segera berlari menerjang Naruto.

Dengan sekali gerakan Naruto berhasil menghindar sempurna dan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang jatuh tersungkur. Naruto segera berlari ke arah ring, dan melakukan Slam Dunk dengan sempurna. Beberapa dari anggota dari tim basket benar-benar tidak percaya melihat aksi Naruto, setelah sukses mengalahkan Suigetsu, pemain kunci dalam tim inti tersebut dan lalu melakukan Slam Dunk. Beberapa dari anggota tim cewek benar-benar kagum dengan Naruto tidak terkecuali dengan Tenten yang masih berada disamping Sakura.

"wahhh… dia ternyata hebat yaa.."teriak Tenten

"ekhh.. apanya Tenten ?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan

"memangnya kau tidak melihatnya Sakura"

"melihat ? melihat apa ?"

"hahh… kau ini Sakura bagaimana sihh jelas-jelas tadi itu ada aksi langka lohh…"

"be-begitu yaa" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa dibuat-buat. Sakura memang tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi, dia terus melamun sejak kejadian.

"ekhh.. Sakura tadi dia kan dating bersamamu.. kau pasti mengenalnya kan ?" Tanya Tenten sambin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"ohhh.. ia dia murid baru disini.. aku disuruh ibuku mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah" jawab Sakura yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Tenten.

"ada apa ini ?" sebuah suara berat muncul dari tengah lapangan

"ohh Yahiko-senpai tidak ada apa-apa kok…" jawab teman Suigetsu berambut jingga tadi kepada pria berambut jingga lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dan memiliki beberapa piercing di wajahnya dan anting di kedua telinganya.

"lalu siapa bocah itu Jugo?" Tanya pria dengan piercing tadi

"aku tidak tahu Yahiko-senpai… dia tiba-tiba datang dan mengalahkan Suigetsu"

"mengalahkan Suigetsu…" gumam Yahiko langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Yahiko berada dibelakangnya.

"heii.. bocah kau murid baru disini ? kenapa kau menganggu latihan kami ? tanya Yahiko

"ia aku baru disini… perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto….."

-Skip Time : jam istirahat selesai-

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka setelah tadi terdengar bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Mereka masuk ke kelas yang berisik seperti biasanya. Naruto dan Sakura mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing tentunya. Naruto duduk disamping Shikamaru yang msaih memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sakura mengambil tempat disamping sahabatna Ino.

"kau akan terus tidur seperti itu Shikamaru..?" Tanya yang baru saja duduk disamping Shikamaru

"…" Shikamaru tidak menjawab

"hmmmm…."

"Sakura tadi aku dengar ada ramai-ramai di dekat perpustakaan, kata anak-anak tadi melihatmu bersama Naruto dan juga katanya ada Sasuke tadi" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba langsung membayangkan peristiwa tadi dan mengingat saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat sangat tajam dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"lalu.. ngomong-ngomong kau tadi kemana saja dengannya ?" Ino melancarkan pertanyaan lagi

"aku hanya mengantarnya keliling saja kok Ino, dan tadi aku sempat mengantarnya ke Club Basket" jawab Sakura

'Cklekk'

Suara pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan kuncir satu. Miss Anko Mitarashi.

"heii… good morning class…" ucapnya saat memasuki ruang kelas. Semua siswa menjawabnya lantang. Anko meletakkan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan melihat siswa yang baru ia lihat.

"jadi.. ada murid baru disini…" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya langasung berdiri dari kursinya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"yess ma'am.. I'm new here.." ucap Naruto

Waktu sudah semakin berlalu hingga akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba. Murid-murid dengan riang membereskan semua peralatannya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. Setelah keluar dari kelas Naruto tidak langsung pergi ke gerbang sekolah tapi malah pergi ke lapangan basket, sebenarnya ada apa...  
>"jadi Naruto... kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke club basket kami ?" tanya seseorang dengan piercing, Yahiko<br>"yaa.. Yahiko-senpai..." jawab Naruto

"aku tahu kau sudah sangat ahli dalam bermain basket, aku juga sudah lihat tadi permainanmu.. tapi rasanya tidak adil jika aku menerimamu begitu saja" ucap pria dengan piercing itu  
>"yaa aku mengerti.. jadi kita bias mulai kan?" tanya Naruto<p>

Sepulang sekolah Sakura tidak langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dia berniat pergi ke lapangan voli. Selain ketua Osis Sakura juga seorang atlit voli berbakat di sekolahnya, dia sepertinya ada latihan sepulang sekolah ini. Sakura pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya, setelah selesai Sakura lngsung pergi ke lapangan.  
>"Sakura.. cepatlah.." seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata teriak ke arah Sakura.<br>"iyaa sebentar Karin.." jawab Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.  
>Sakura pun berlatih bersama teman satu anggota club voli lainnya.<p>

"APA !" teriak seorang pria berambut biru di tengah lapangan. Pria berambut blonde yang ada di sampingnya pun terkekeh melihat tingkahnya itu.  
>"ta-tapi senpai.. dia ini kan baru disini.. kenapa tiba-tiba langsung masuk Tim Reguler ?" tanya Suigetsu tidak terima dengan keputusan Yahiko, pelatih club basket mereka.<br>"aku tahu.. walaupun Naruto baru.. tapi tekhnik dan skill yang dia miliki tidak bisa dibilang pemula kan.. bahkan tadi saja kau kesulitan menghadapinya… bahkan tadi saja kau kesulitan saat menghadapinya Suigetsu.." jelas Yahiko panjang lebar. Pria berambut biru yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus kesal.  
>"Arigatou Yahiko-senpai.. aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik.." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir ala Namikaze-nya.<br>Baru saja Yahiko memberitahu kepada seluruh anggota club basket cowok bahwa Naruto sudah resmi bergabung dengan club basket sekolah mereka dan langsung masuk Tim Reguler, membuat semua anggota terkejut terutama Suigetsu.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah selesai latihan dan berhasil masuk ke club basket. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga akhir berhenti saat melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.  
>Naruto memicingkan matanya, menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap tajam seseorang di hadapannya itu.<br>"Kau yang tadi itu kan...?" ucap Naruto  
>"aku belum pernah melihatmu" balas orang dihadapan Naruto dengan nada yang dingin.<br>"aku baru masuk di sekolah ini.. ada apa ?" ucap Naruto datar

"apa urusanmu dengan Sakura ?"tanya pria di hadapan Naruto itu.  
>"ohhhh.. just to the point huhh.. ?" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit seringai di wajahnya.<br>"apa maksudmu..?"  
>"aku tidak sebodoh itu saat melihat tatapan matamu saat kau melihatku dengan Sakura di perpustakaan tadi"<br>"kalau kau sudah mengerti, itu artinya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"  
>"aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuingingkan"<br>"huhhh.. kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan" pria berambut raven itu segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"aku akan melakukan apa yg menurutku benar" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang berhasil membuat pria berambut raven itu terhenti sejenak dan kembali melangkah.

'sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tidak kusukai' batin Naruto dan Sasuke

"Sakura.. kita pulang sama-sama yukk..." ucap gadis berambut merah.  
>"aku mau saja Karin.. tapi aku ada perlu dulu.."<br>"hmmmmmm.. Osis yaa"  
>"iyaa.. kau tahu kan, aku selalu disibukkan oleh urusan Osis itu.."<br>"aku mengerti Sakura.. yaa sudah aku duluan yaa.." gadis berambut merah itu pun melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya

Setelah selesai mengganti pakainnya dengan seragam, Sakura berniat pergi ke Ruang Osis.  
>Sakura sudah sampai di depan Ruang Osis dan terkejut ada seseorang di depan pintu dengan bersandar di dinding, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana &amp; menengadah menatap langit-langit.<br>"kau sedang apa ?" tanya Sakura sambil terus berjalang dan masuk ke Ruangannya itu.  
>"aku hanya berpikir untuk menemuimu... aku mau minta maaf padamu soal kejadian kemarin" ucap pria tersebut.<br>"sudahlah Naruto.. aku sudah melupakannya"

"tapi tetap saja kan aku masih merasa bersalah padamu"  
>"aku sudah memaafkanmu.. pergilah". Sakura terlihat sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang terlihat berantakkan. Naruto masuk dan langsung duduk disamping Sakura.<br>"kau sedang apa ?" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.  
>"kenapa kau ada disini ? sudah kubilang untuk pergi bukan" ucap Sakura setengah kesal sambil terus melakuka aktifitasnya, tapi yang diajak bicara tidak menggubrisnya.<br>"kau sepertinya sangat sibuk"

Sakura menghela nafas, ternyata mengusir pria ini sangat sulit rupanya, mau tidak mau Sakura meladeninya.  
>"kau bisa melihatnya kan"<br>Naruto segera berdiri dan melihat-lihat interior ruangan tersebut. Setelah cukup lama mereka berada di Ruang Osis, Naruto pun benar-benar merasa bosan.  
>"ini sudah sore, kau tidak pulang" tanya Sakura yang hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.<br>"ekhh... itu sebenarnya.. aku bingung.." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil  
>"bingung ? apa maksudmu ?"<br>"aku lupa jalan menuju rumah..."

"APAAA !"  
>"heiii tidak usah sampai seperti"<br>"kau ini benar-benar bodoh..." sekarang Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pria di hadapannya itu.  
>"kau bisa beritahu aku kan rute kota ini ?"<br>"kenapa tidak minta dijemput saja"  
>"Tou-san pasti sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Kaa-san.. aku tidak mau merepotkannya"<br>"yang aku tahu Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang kaya raya bukan, kenapa tidak meminta pelayan-pelayanmu untuk mengantar-jemputmu saja" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"aku ini sekarang akan menetap di Jepang, tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk kota ini"  
>"ya sudah.. sebentar lagi aku selesai" kalau seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengantarnya. Naruto langsung tertawa ala rubahnya itu.<p>

Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari gerbang, beberapa dari siswa yang juga baru pulang melihat Naruto dan Sakura pulang bersama mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun untuk segera pulang, beruntung atau kebetulan mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh. Mereka berjalan sambil terus membicarakan sesuatu, sebenarnya Naruto yang terus bertanya-tanya.  
>"Sakura-chan aku penasaran dengan seorang siswa..."<br>"hmmmm...?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"kau ingatkan kejadian tadi pagi saat di depan perpustakaan ?" tanya Naruto, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya, begitu pun Sakura yang mengingat kejadian tadi.  
>"me-memangnya kenapa..?" sebenarnya Sakura enggan bertanya tapi apa boleh buat.<br>"aku melihat seseorang, dia bermata tajam.. dan kurasa kudengar kau memanggilnya Sasuke". Sakura terhenti, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.  
>"ada apa ?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.<p>

"kurasa kau ada sesuatu dengannya Sakura-chan.."

"i-itu buka urusanmu.." ketus Sakura

"tadi aku bertemu dengannya…"  
>"ap-apa.."<p>

"iyaa.. tadi aku bertemu dengannya selesai latihan basket tadi…"

"jangan ganggu dia Naruto !"

"memangnya aku terlihat seperti seorang pengganggu ?"

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh mengganggunya !"

"memangnya kau ini siapanya, kau Manager-nya ?"

"arrgghh.. kuperingatkan padamu Naruto…-"

"aku hanya ingin tahu namanya"

"apa.. nama ?"

"yaa nama.. beritahu aku namanya.."

Sakura menghela nafas sesaat dan akhirnya memberitahu namanya.

"Uchiha…

…Uchiha Sasuke…"

**Continued**

Sekali lagi maaf kepada reader sekalian, semua kesalahan ini terjadi karena saya udah punya bayangan tentang plot-nya.. tapi rasanya gak nyambung dengan cerita awal.. jadi saya rubah sedikit. Gomennasai

Next Chapter : hmmmm apa yaa.. bingung juga.. review aja dehhh biar dapet ide.. HHeehheheee. Gomen Minna-san


End file.
